Mr Engie (Assault Suit)
History --Log entry 001, Silverback-- Before Podfall, Karl was just another teenager, albiet a little on the short side. His usual routine was to sit on his computer for hours on end, reading, watching movies or playing games. One could say Karl didn't lead much of a productive life. But of course, that changed when one day, his usual routine was interrupted by a loud explosion from outside, and a consequent sound of a car alarm.Of course, like any curious teenager would do, Karl rushed to his front door, and out onto his porch. suffice to say, what he saw was awe inducing. Sitter there, on top of his fathers (now crushed) ute, was a Giant, metallic pod. Of course, any sane person would walk inside the house, and call the authorities. But Karl was not a normal person, One: He had an interest in Sci-fi. Two: He may or may not be mentally unstable. Three: curiosity is something Karl knows all too well. So, you want to know what he did? He walked through his front yard, out to the road, and touched the pod. The unknown, potentially dangerous pod. Karl is not a smart man. Suffice to say, it did the exact opposite of what Karl expected it to do. It scanned him. Then it opened. And then, Karl was subsequently sucked into the pod.And that was the end of it. Just kidding. This is just the beginning. This object, this "pod", contained choices. Choices that could possibly change his life forever.The voice had told him that he had 200 points to spend, and a myriad of choices to choose from. Thirty minutes later, he had finished. He had made his choices, and he would have to stick by them, no matter the cost. But during those thirty minutes, while he was stuck inside that pod, alot had changed around it.One of Karls neighbours, some snooty religious man name Bill, had called the police, proclaiming that the devil had eaten the neighbour.They had a patrol sent around to check the hysterical mans claim out, and had subsequently found the large, mysterious object that he had proclaimed to be the devil. they had then called in reinforcements, and quarantined the pod, placing men all around, but not too close, to the giant metallic ball that ate the neighbour. And when Karl came out of that pod, he was not the same. Suffice to say, when the Officers first saw him, they had more or less soiled their whitey tighteys. But even as they re-coloured their pants, they still had the courage (or stupidy, either or) to point their fire crackers at the creature and asked that it put down it's weapons, and get down on its knees. Karl was not pleased. Sitting in the suit, was none other then our wonderful hero of the story ,Karl. He had created a monster of a machine, ready to take on any threats posed to it, while at the same time keeping mobility in mind. It was a wondrous feeling, to know they could do nothing to stop him.That he could blow them all away with a few shots of his rail gun. But at the same time, he needed to stay level headed, knowing that if he were to go crazy now, then he would no doubt fall in the long run. He knew he needed to abide by his morals, no matter how annoying they may be. So instead of complying with the police, or simply destroying them, He ran. Or rather, he skated away, smashing through empty cars and down the street. It took him awhile, but he had managed to get the hang of the skates through trial and error. Of course it involved the destruction of multiple cars, a truck and someones front wall, but he got the hang of it all the same. He had surmised, during his time in the pod, that staying in the city was not a smart Idea. no doubt there were other pods that had fallen, most of which probably had their contents emptied, and their owners Causing chaos all around the area. So he fled, not outwards, but inwards. He fled into the great Australian outback, to a location currently uknown to anyone but himself. --Log entry 001, ended-- Personality Karl was considered a joker by his pre-suit friends. There was no line he hadn't crossed yet, from Racial humor to dead babies. Suffice to say, he was not liked by some groups at his High school. And for good reason. He was also considered a pervert by those same friends, as well as his father, whom he most likely got the perversion gene from. Though if you were to put him on his own, with strangers, he would be considered shy and anxious. Appearance Karl'd be someone you couldn't pick out of a crowd. He has brown, slightly long hair that constantly puffs up after a shower, along with brown eyes. He's 5'7' in height, ranging within the height of an average person. He's also slightly overweight, though after the progenitor genes, he's become less so. Suit Information ADSADSDSADSADSAD Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:Safety Net Category:PACYOA: AD